


Something About You

by markaleen



Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex, Romance, and this is intended for the older crowd, nothing graphic, really only warning because this is a family show, some drunkenness later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markaleen/pseuds/markaleen
Summary: Oliver and Grace have to put their obvious attraction aside after getting much too caught up in the romance a night in New York City can bring. This becomes increasingly difficult once Annie reveals her wish to be reunited with her parents. (Inspired by the West End production)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've written another multi-chapter Annie story instead of working on the two already in progress... but I got to see the UK version of Annie and I was totally inspired. Oliver and Grace were played out so beautifully and they had such good chemistry. I couldn't resist working a story around the little moments added between them. Marking this as slightly AU because while it all stays within the timeline, these extra scenes aren't exactly canon in a family show. I'm also labeling it a good-sized drabble/fluff.

Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of Grace as the horse-drawn carriage took the three of them home. Every now and then his eyes fell to Annie who was still sound asleep, but other than that, nothing stood in the way of his secretary. Although, right now, he didn't remember she worked for him. She was the person who helped him chase a spirited orphan around the streets of New York. It was there he noticed for the first time just how beautiful she was.

No, it wasn't the first time. He'd known since the minute she first walked into his office. He never thought to act on it, though. Lots of women were pretty. As time went on he was used to seeing her day after day. Though, it was interesting how she seemed to look her prettiest after he'd been away.

In a way, Annie's attitude towards him at first was much like Grace's had been. She wasn't rude, but she challenged him. Those years ago he hadn't wanted to hire another young woman as his secretary. He wanted someone older, a man preferably, to be his assistant. The fresh out of school girls never lasted. They ended up fearing him or took his temper to heart. Sometimes it was the workload that overwhelmed them. But it was marriage that got the most of them. They never intended for a steady job and he needed somebody that was.

Against his better judgment, he hired Grace. While the interview was brief, he could see a difference in her. He didn't know what that difference was exactly. Not then, and not really now if he was being honest. All he knew was that she stayed. He never understood why. She had the misfortunate of being around when the market crashed. She saw him at one of the lowest points of his life. She took on more tasks than any other assistant had combined. Another thing she did differently was keeping him in line. Not in a disrespectful or even powerful way. It was her heading glances and small gestures that appeared when he started getting riled up. Thanks to her he'd probably saved quite a few business connections. Especially with President Roosevelt.

But right now he couldn't think of anything other than where he was. Spending the night roaming the city was not his intention coming straight from six weeks away inspecting factories. There was a mountain of paperwork awaiting him in his office. Going out tonight was downright irresponsible… so how come he felt the happiest he'd been in years?

When they returned home, Oliver carried Annie upstairs with direction from Grace to the room she'd chosen. Upon entering it became clear she'd intended on picking a girl from the orphanage all along. It wasn't a whim. He knew that she knew him well enough to know he would want a boy. This was another thing that made her different. Everyone else did exactly what he wanted and expected. They wanted to stay on his good side because, in their minds, it kept them one step closer to his fortune. These people grew tiresome, even if he did like everything going his way.

Annie woke just enough when she was set down to know she was back at the mansion. While Grace helped her ready for bed, Oliver waited in the hallway still trying to process the evening. These newfound emotions scared him. He laughed tonight. It wasn't forced laughter at a dinner party, it was genuine happiness. He had just as much fun as the kid. He knew Grace enjoyed herself, too, though she looked panicked at times when Annie got too far ahead. What he liked most was seeing how taken she was with Annie — and vice versa. She looked utterly content watching over a child. As endearing as the vision was, it also saddened him, making him wonder why she never married off. Inviting an orphan for Christmas had been her idea, so she must have had an ulterior motive somewhere.

Grace came out into the hallway pulling the door shut behind her. She hadn't noticed Oliver standing there right away, resulting in her to bumping into him with surprise crossing her face. He just smiled, using this opportunity to take hold of her hand before they started walking. Her eyes locked on him wide and tranquil as ever. Lightly she squeezed his hand, hoping he'd meet her gaze before it was time for her to turn down the next hall. When he didn't, she sadly loosened her grip and started walking away. She opened her mouth to say goodnight, and this is when he finally turned his head.

"Thank you, Grace," he said, his voice more emotional than expected.

"Whatever for?"

"For bringing her here. I didn't realize how much I was missing."

"So you're not angry with me?" she asked.

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"For choosing a girl."

Oliver chuckled. "She's not so bad after all."

"She really admires you. I can tell."

"So soon?"

"Absolutely. I wish I could have taken a photograph of you two together. I think tonight just about made up for her time in the orphanage."

"And it's only her first day."

"Does this mean I should cancel your meetings tomorrow?"

With a sigh, he said, "I suppose I shouldn't. I've put them off for weeks. But once we're through we'll go to dinner somewhere. The three of us. We'll figure out a time to work. I want to make the most of her visit. I know I can't afford to fall any more behind. It's just that it's been years since I've taken a break. I forgot how enjoyable seeing a movie can be. Although, I think it was the company…"

Grace smiled. She was well aware of the change in his attitude. Not only towards Annie and work but towards herself as well. All evening she thought she'd seen him glancing her way. When he put his hand on her shoulder as they rode in the carriage everything was confirmed. But even with this, his next move surprised her.

Taking a step closer to her, nearly pushing her against the wall, Oliver took both of her hands in his. His eyes changed, looking more serious than they had all night. No longer did he avoid meeting her gaze.

"I've realized something else."

"What's that?" she questioned, her voice shaking the slightest bit.

"I missed you when I was away."

"I missed you, too, sir."

Raising her hands to his lips, he kissed them softly, then asked, "Have you ever considered calling me Oliver?"

"Well… no. What I mean is, you're my… I work for you. I shouldn't address you that way. Not near other people."

"No one is around now."

She looked down a moment. While she knew there was not a chance she was misreading his signals, a part of her still feared. This moment — this entire evening — felt too good to be true. This was Oliver: the man known to work well into the sunrise to avoid leaving any task unfinished. Today he'd given up the busiest hours. Now he was standing here, so near to her, instead of marching down to the office.

When she looked up again, she saw an unusual nervousness in his eyes. Not wanting to give him the wrong idea from her hesitation, she went against all the logic her mind gave and instead went with what she so wanted. And she'd wanted this for a long time.

"…Oliver."

Instantly he smiled, apprehensions disappearing with it. Without thinking he pulled her to him, hugging her with no immediate intentions of letting go.

And he didn't. Before long, he was laying on his side watching her sleep beside him. How fast everything happened… not twelve hours ago he was preoccupied with the problems of the world. In such a small amount of time, a new life was breathed into him. When agreeing to invite an orphan he assumed all he'd need to do is greet the child and maybe take them to lunch. As for Grace, he only meant to set something in motion for another time. He didn't plan on kissing her nor did he assume she would kiss back. Making love to her was most certainly unexpected…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the first note that some of these chapters will be extremely short.

Grace woke before dawn as far as she could tell. Light drops of rain hit the window along with an occasional breeze. There was something unusually cozy about Oliver's room, however, it wasn't so much the ambiance of the oncoming storm as it was hearing his steady breaths beside her.

Resisting the temptation to curl up and go back to sleep, she sat up in search of a clock. Not able to see one on the wall through the dark, she turned to the nightstand where she remembered Oliver placed his pocket watch. Carefully she turned the lamp on, glad when the light failed to wake him. Not even five yet, she noted before turning the light off again. So much of her wanted to stay in this marvelous dream. But she feared what the sunlight would bring. She wasn't ready to come back down to earth. Nevertheless, she needed to consider her place among the staff. She couldn't be seen leaving his room. Mrs. Pugh and a few of the maids were up by now. Any later and she'd be dodging the fleet. Worst of all, she realized how inappropriate her actions were with a child in the house — an inquisitive child who would likely be up and about within the next hour. With this, Grace knew she had to leave him.

. . .

Hours later Oliver opened his eyes, surprised he'd woken before Drake's knock on the door. At first grateful, he turned to warn Grace it was morning. The disappointment when he saw she was gone surprised him. Disappointment then turned to concern, fearing he'd alienated her. She came to her senses and fled before she had to face him. She'd been caught up in the emotion, too, and perhaps she hadn't felt it as strongly as he did after all. Sinking back into the pillows, he rubbed his eyes, still adjusting to the sunlight. He knew he couldn't run after Grace now. Too many people would be around and he wasn't going to make mention of anything between them until he knew where she stood. More importantly, work needed to be done. Today he'd take Annie along to the stock exchange. It gave him an out for a little while as well as something to do with Annie. He wasn't ready to say goodbye to all of his newfound joy just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Annie? Annie are you here?" Oliver wasted no time in getting ready for the day upon realizing he'd slept past ten. Not bothering to track down breakfast, he went room to room looking for the child.

"I'm in here!" A happy voice called back from the morning room. "Hiya, Mr. Warbucks."

Turning the corner into the room, Oliver bid her good morning, focus shifting when he saw Grace was with her. His smile faded a moment. For some reason, he didn't expect run into her until the afternoon.

"Good morning, Grace," he said after a pause, a hint of question entering his voice.

Unable to look at him without a smile of her despite apprehensions about the sudden change in his demeanor upon looking at her, she reciprocated.

Oliver relaxed with this, nearly forgetting why he'd come in.

"You were looking for me, Mr. Warbucks?" Annie questioned, standing in front of him now.

"Oh… yes. I thought you might like to come to work with me today."

"Oh boy! Sure, Mr. Warbucks. I'd love to."

"Excellent. Have you eaten?"

"Miss Farrell and me had breakfast hours ago. We had sausage, and toast with jam, and fresh eggs. It was the most delicious meal I've ever seen!"

"Sorry I missed it."

"Are you mad we didn't wake you?"

"It's no bother, Annie," he chuckled. "I don't make a habit of late mornings. I'll join you both tomorrow. Now, if you wouldn't mind running to the kitchen and asking Mrs. Pugh to put together a sandwich for me. Tell her it's for the car. I'll come find you in a minute."

"Sure thing, Mr. Warbucks! Where are we going? I thought you worked here?"

"Usually, but I do have to make appearances elsewhere from time to time. Today I need to stop by the stock exchange."

"I don't really know what that is but I'm sure it'll be lots of fun."

Fun probably meant something different to kids than adults, he thought. "Run along."

As soon as Annie disappeared down the hall, Oliver turned back to Grace who was cleaning up whatever project she and Annie were working on. "I feel I should say good morning again."

Grace looked up, a shy smile still plastered on her face. "Good morning… again."

Taking a couple steps closer to her before looking over his shoulder to be sure no one was listening, he asked, "Why did you leave without telling me?"

Tensing up, she answered, "I almost did… but I thought it might be better not to."

Before he could ask why again, footsteps sounded from behind him. Sure enough, it was Drake.

"Telephone for you, Mr. Warbucks."

Letting out an audible groan, he turned to Drake and said, "Tell them to wait. I'm busy and will be leaving with Annie in a moment."

"I'm afraid it's urgent, sir."

Glancing at Grace he could see she was equally as irritated but motioned for him to go. "I'll be sure the car is ready."

As Drake started back toward the office, Oliver took hold of her wrist and discreetly brushed his lips against her temple. "We'll talk this evening. I still want to know why."

Grace nodded, feeling embarrassed as she watched him walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning turned to afternoon much too slowly. Oliver and Annie didn't return to the house until half past three just in time for another meeting. Annie met with her tennis instructor leaving Oliver and Grace alone to work until dinner. Ease and routine came as a surprise to both of them. With typists and various other workers coming and going, taking a break to finish their earlier conversation wasn't an option. While it would have been nice to have some sort of conclusion to the night, neither could complain about where they were now. There was more than enough work to keep them occupied and away from any dangerous thoughts and second-guessing. Seeing the other smile along with the occasional brushing of hands made for one of the most pleasant work days they'd had since the start of the Depression.

After dinner, Oliver took Annie on a deeper tour of the mansion telling stories behind certain pieces of art and furniture as well as who designed each room. He still couldn't figure why things felt so natural with her. He had such little experience with children and what he did have he never cared for. For some reason Annie was different. Nonetheless, with each tick of the clock, his mind left Annie and focused more on being alone with Grace again.

Grace caught up with them just before nine. While Annie never obeyed her bedtime in the orphanage Grace knew she best enforce it despite not knowing what her usual time was. Annie didn't fight it much to both adult's surprise. Then again, the past two days had been full.

Like the night before, Oliver let Grace ready Annie for bed figuring it was best left to her. He'd just get in the way. He took the opportunity to formulate what he wanted to say to Grace when she came downstairs. As the day went on he realized how impetuous their actions were. Continuing this way would only lead to trouble. To start, he knew Grace and knew she deserved things done in proper order. In a sane moment he would have realized this. What happened wasn't right. It pained him to think he'd dishonored her, her willingness notwithstanding. Second, he didn't know what he was doing in a romantic relationship any more than he knew about taking care of a child. If something was to happen they needed to ease in rather than dive headfirst. There was still time to pull back. Not for good, but until Annie left at least. The whole point of her stay was to get some positive press. Any chance of letting their affair leak out would not only defeat the purpose but also raise more than a few eyebrows given Annie's presence in the house. Now the trick was to say all this to Grace without hurting her feelings and leaving her with the wrong impression.

"Thought you might have come back here," Grace said as she entered the office.

"You know me well," he replied more anxiously than expected.

"Do you still want to talk?"

"Yeah… I do."

Picking up on his uneasiness, she was cautious with her steps. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah… yeah, it's fine. Why don't we sit?"

"You're already sitting."

"Okay, then you may sit as well."

Knowing now that his peculiar mood involved her, she said in order save herself from having to hear his words, "Mr. Warbucks, about last night… I want you to know that I don't expect anything because of it. We were both caught up in everything. I don't know what exactly that everything was or why, but it's useless to pretend nothing happened. I admit I was rather dazed this morning. I suppose I left so I could make sense of it all. I apologize for not sticking around. It wasn't fair to you."

"I'm not at all upset by what happened, Grace," he said in hopes of stopping her nervous chatter. "I feel I must apologize for questioning why you left. I should have realized the many reasons. The most important being and I think you will agree, Annie and the staff. Now is not the time to draw attention to ourselves."

"Yes, I do agree."

"I'm going to need a few days to get settled back into work again. I know with Annie around that will be more difficult than usual."

"Yes."

Taking a breath, Oliver finished, "I want you to know I have no regrets about what happened. Unless of course I've made you feel uncomfortable in any way. What I'm trying to say is that the timing isn't right. Once things settle down perhaps we can revisit this. I do care for you. The thing is, I wasn't aware of how much."

Unsure if she should smile, Grace said while avoiding his eyes, "We can put it aside for now. I agree this isn't a good time. Annie's only here for a short while. Our focus is best on her and making sure she has the time of her life."

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

"And we both agree not a word of this be said to anyone?"

"Absolutely. I was going to suggest we don't either way."

"And work won't be an issue?"

Grace shook her head. "We're not denying anything. If we were then it might be a problem."

"Very true."

She stood still for a moment, making sure their conversation was through. When he failed to say anything else, she began to leave. She stopped again just before the door.

"…Thank you."

"For what?" Oliver questioned.

"For your kindness towards Annie. I know it's not easy for you to give up time."

"I'm surprised myself. She's a good kid."

"I'm sorry she isn't a boy."

"A boy wouldn't have tried so hard to get me out of the house."

Grace smiled, deciding to leave off here. "Goodnight, Mr. Warbucks."

"Goodnight, Grace."


	5. Chapter 5

Contrary to common belief, at least in Grace and Oliver's case, an ill-timed affair did nothing but wonders for their business relationship. Work was pleasant and the atmosphere remained light. Of course, Annie's presence in the house did contribute. Neither let their ever-growing attraction get in the way or be known. Not until Oliver made an important decision.

More nervous than he'd been in years, Oliver paced his study. He'd called for Grace five minutes ago. He knew if he waited much longer he'd lose his nerve. This was the main reason he wanted to talk to her. The minute he told her of his plan he knew she would hold him to it.

At last, she appeared, out of breath from running.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was helping Annie untangle herself."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You see, Anette has been teaching her how to knit. Fascinated by the yarn she unraveled the entire thing and got wrapped up in it."

Oliver laughed. "She doesn't quit, does she?"

"No, sir."

"Grace, I want to run something by you."

"Shall I run and get my notepad?"

"No, no." His expression turned serious. "This doesn't concern work."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, everything is fine."

"You look worried."

"I am."

"You can tell me…"

Gesturing for her to sit down, he took the chair across from her by the fire. He searched for the right words, leaving a good silence before he spoke. "I've been, uh, doing some thinking."

"What about?" she questioned.

"Annie… it's been nice having her here, hasn't it?"

"Wonderful."

"You think we're still getting work done?"

"More if you can believe it. I think we've been working faster knowing she's waiting around."

"Good, good…"

Before she let her hopes get the better of her, she said, "Please, what is this all about?"

"Call me crazy but, um… What do you think about me, you know, maybe letting her stay? Permanently?"

"Oh, Mr. Warbucks!" Grace nearly cried. "I think that would be absolutely splendid!"

Oliver gave a nervous smile. "Yeah?"

"She seems so happy here and she adores you. I think it is a marvelous idea."

"I'm glad you think so. Here I thought I was beginning to lose my mind."

Patting his knee, she said, "It'll take time to adjust, I'm sure, but it will all be worth it. I promise you."

"See, I wanted to make mention of this to you because…" He trailed off. "I feel silly."

"What is it?"

"I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child. You and the rest of the staff have done all that stuff. Making sure she's eating well and putting together her clothes… you know."

"Everyone here loves her. I can say with confidence that they will all be delighted."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Letting out a breath, Oliver stood. "Now that I've said it… it feels official."

Standing as well, Grace questioned, "Isn't this what you want?"

"Yes, but the notion is still a bit off-putting. I never planned on this. I never was one for kids. She's the only one who tried to get through to me."

"And hasn't it been worth it?"

"Yes, it has."

She looked at him a moment, wishing she knew the right words to ease his worries. When they never came to mind, she said all she could think of. "I'll be right here to help you."

Without much thought, he pulled her into a hug, holding on tight. "I don't know what I'd do without your help… with everything."

She hugged back, almost surprised by the contentment she felt being in his arms again — even if this wasn't in any way a romantic gesture.

"I'd like to get her a gift," he mumbled against her shoulder.

Pulling back to look at him, Grace asked, "What kind of a gift?"

"I'm not sure. Nothing too grand. A trinket, really. I was thinking a new locket. That one she wears…"

She laughed. "I know."

Taking a full step back from her, he said, "I don't understand the attachment. It can hardly be considered a locket broken off like that."

"Don't forget she's gone her entire life without a penny to her name. It's no doubt the nicest thing she's ever owned."

Oliver shook his head. "On one level I know that. I wasn't far off at her age. I guess I've become set in my ways."

"Don't worry about that right now. I think a new locket is very thoughtful."

"Maybe, but what do I know about jewelry?"

With an eyebrow raised, Grace replied, "This from a man who owns more jewelry than I do?"

"Those are investments and you know it."

"I'm teasing," she said. "If you want I can help pick something out?"

"That would be great."

"Where do you want it from?"

"Tiffany's. Definitely Tiffany's."

"I can stop by tomorrow and have it delivered."

"Good, good. While you're at it I want you to stop by the orphanage and have Miss Hannigan sign the necessary paperwork."

With an impish grin, she said, "I look forward to that."


	6. Chapter 6

Since their conversation that night, Grace felt lighter than air. Keeping this all a secret from Annie was the only thing weighing her down. But the day finally came when Oliver would tell her. The locket arrived early in the morning. Keeping focused on work was the only thing keeping her suspense in check. Oliver, however, looked less than enthused. Grace assured him, perhaps a bit more tenderly than she should have, that Annie would be happy with this proposal.

And she had every reason to believe she would… not once did she imagine the child throwing the locket to the floor and breaking down in tears.

She had parents somewhere. No one saw it coming. Why would they? Annie hadn't said a word. Grace wasn't sure what hurt her more: hearing Annie's sobs or the look of grief that entered Oliver's eyes. The two people she cared for more than anyone stood before her looking devastated on a day that was supposed to be utter joy.

After the busyness came to an end for the night, Oliver locked himself away in his study. It was a silent rule among the staff that nobody bothers him in there unless invited. Those occasions were few and far between. Drake visited most, bringing him his brandy and cigar. Grace could count her visits on one hand. Aside from a couple of the maids, no one else stepped over the threshold. With this in place, Oliver didn't feel the need to use the lock when seeking refuge in the quiet. Tonight was the first time.

"Mr. Warbucks…" Grace tapped lightly on the door after several agonizing minutes of consideration, hoping he would make an exception for her tonight.

He didn't respond.

"Mr. Warbucks, I know you're in there. I know you don't want to be bothered but I'd like to speak to you. Only for a moment, then I'll be on my way. I promise."

Still no answer.

She took a couple breaths, thinking of what she should do. Her mind told her to walk away and give him the space he so clearly needs. The rest of her? She didn't want to be by herself. Not until she knew how he was really doing. The onset of gruff indifference didn't fool her for a minute. She knew this was tearing him up inside. And it was doing the same to her.

So she stepped up to the door for a final attempt. "Oliver… please. I'm worried about you. Just let me see you."

She pressed her ear against the door attempting to hear some movement on the other side. She waited almost a minute before admitting defeat. But as she started down the hall, the door then creaked open behind her.

She turned around, being sure not to speak too quickly. She took the steps over to him slowly, looking closely at his face. He looked drained to say the least, and overall, miserable.

Once standing a few paces in front of him, she said in a low voice, "I am so sorry."

All he could do was nod.

"Are you going to be okay?"

His voice was rough and dry. "I have to be."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"There's nothing. Nothing is going to change what she wants and I can't blame her. I know what it feels like to want your parents."

Grace nodded, knowing how lousy the feeling was as an adult. She couldn't imagine having lost hers as a young child.

Oliver looked down at the floor before casting his eyes back up again, uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

Picking up on his cues, Grace cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I will leave you be. I just… needed to make sure."

"Thank you."

Not bothering with a goodnight, Grace turned around again. She didn't get far. Soon after, Oliver spoke again.

"Answer me something?"

She looked back at him. "Anything."

"You're not going to quit any time soon, are you?"

"Please don't add to your worries. You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Must've had too many drinks."

Knowing this was (mostly) a cover-up, Grace walked over to him a final time. "I'm staying right here." She kissed his cheek and gave his arm a loving squeeze. "And I'm here if you need to talk. Always."


	7. Chapter 7

A bit of sleep did them all wonders, although, Grace wasn't convinced Oliver was as fine as he led on to be. Then again she was feigning quite a bit herself. Emotions couldn't be a bother today. It was time to get to work. Oliver set up a press conference and several interviews for the day. Grace's job, for the most part, was to keep Annie occupied or settled down if she had to be present. They ended the day with a visit to the radio station for an appearance on The Hour of Smiles. Annie and Grace enjoyed this more than Oliver. By the time it came for him to speak on the air he was spent. He read whatever was handed to him on the papers in hopes of getting through and going home. Of course, this led to an accidental product endorsement. Annie and Grace heard a sermon about the evils of this on the ride home.

Tuckered out and excited to see if morning would bring her parents, Annie went straight to bed. This left Oliver and Grace an early evening to themselves. Assuming they would use this time to catch up on work, Grace met Oliver in the office, surprised he didn't have a stack of work in front of him.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd come by," he said upon her entrance.

"I thought you'd want to get some work done."

Oliver shrugged. "Already wasted the day. May as well benefit from the day off."

Sitting down in one of the chairs away from the desk, Grace said, "I'd hardly call this a day off. I suppose if nothing else you got some publicity and people on your side."

"Suppose so. Funny how all that was more important a few weeks ago."

"Are you feeling any better?"

Standing up and moving to sit closer to her, Oliver answered, "Yes, under the circumstances. I admit I feel a bit embarrassed causing you to worry."

"It was an awful blow… which I hate saying because I know it's selfish. I know we both should be happy for her. Obviously, you were put in her life to reunite them."

"I just wish I'd known that before getting attached."

"Me, too."

"But there's no point in wasting any more time moping around." He stood up again. "We should be celebrating. What would you say to a glass of wine?"

"I think a glass of wine would be lovely."

. . .

Before long, one glass of wine turned into one and a half bottles. They sat in the upstairs drawing room, tipsy to put it mildly. Grace lazed on the sofa with a half-drunken glass fumbling between her hands. Oliver sat in the armchair across from her, often standing to pace the room for one reason or another.

"I cannot remember the last time I had this much wine," Grace said with amusement in her voice.

Loosening his tie, Oliver replied, "I can't remember the last time I had wine period."

"You do like your brandy."

"I would have offered that instead but I know you can't stand the stuff."

She shook her head. "It's too harsh."

"That's what makes it so good."

"Wine is it for me. I'll remember why I limit myself to two glasses in the morning."

"It's a nice break, though."

"In the morning?"

"Now."

"I guess you're right. But I'm still thinking about Annie."

"It's hard not to."

"Oliver… do you think we're doing the right thing?" She sat up, then sunk back down a bit with the silent realization she'd used his first name without meaning to.

He either didn't notice or wasn't bothered. "Doing what?"

"Looking for her parents. They did abandon her."

"Is it really abandonment if they left her at an orphanage?"

"Maybe not… but I don't understand where they might have gone for eleven years. I have to assume the worst."

"So do I, but we can't say that to Annie."

"I know we can't."

Oliver sighed before he stood, not pacing this time but instead moving to sit on the other end of the sofa. "I'm going to help her if I can. Part of me shares your thinking. Another says we can track them down."

"I guess my biggest worry with this is the reward. If we do find them they might not have come back if it weren't for the money. My only consolation is that the money would be what they need to take her on."

"Probably. All I know is that we have to screen anyone who shows up at the door carefully."

"That reminds me, earlier today I wrote up a questionnaire. I had some of the typists come in to make copies."

"You didn't mention the locket, did you?"

"No, that will be our only confirmatory clue."

"You're always on top of things," he smiled.

"I learned from the best."

Their eyes locked for a moment before forcing themselves to look away. They were beginning to realize they were in a more vulnerable state than they were that first night on the town. Now was not the time to get involved… But a little flirting to take their mind off of their troubles never hurt, did it?

Turning more to face her, Oliver finished the final sip in his glass before setting it down on the coffee table. "There are a lot of other things I like about you."

Grace grinned. "Likewise."

"Like what?" He questioned slyly.

"You want me to name them?"

"Absolutely."

Setting her glass down next to his, knowing enough not to add any more alcohol to this situation, she said, "You're smart."

When she failed to go on, he asked, "That's it?"

"You're charming… when you want to be."

"You're too kind."

"I don't see you making any lists about me," she said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"You really want me to?"

"Of course."

"I think you're beautiful," he said.

"See, you are much better at this than I."

"Because I'm not shy."

"What makes you think I'm shy?"

"Your face is red for starters."

Bringing a hand to her cheek, Grace said, "It's the wine."

"You also keep looking away from me."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. It's quick but frequent."

Surrendering, she said, "All right, so I'm new at this."

"You'd never know it," Oliver said.

"There's an absence of sarcasm in your voice."

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

"You weren't?"

"You kiss wonderfully."

Taken aback by the comment, she reached for the wine again to keep her occupied with something else. "Oh?"

Oliver chuckled. "I see, it's too soon for such things."

"No… I'm just… surprised, I guess the word is."

"Why is that?"

"Because I haven't, well, dated much. Not in years."

"That doesn't matter."

"If you were a stranger it might have been different."

"How do you figure?"

She gave a small shrug. "I know you. And nothing was planned. I didn't have time to think or question myself."

"There's nothing to think about."

"Not then. Perhaps we should have but it's pointless to discuss that now."

"Yeah… guess it wasn't the wisest decision. But I meant it when I said I don't have any regrets."

"Neither do I."

"To be honest," he started, "I'm kind of surprised it's taken this long for us to speak of it again."

"So am I."

"I'm glad nothing has changed because of it. Not in a bad way, I mean."

"Yes. I must admit I was worried it would."

"Says a lot, doesn't it?"

With a slight nod, she agreed, "It certainly seems to."

The air changed rapidly. Both felt the inclination to lean into each other but fought it. They were sober enough to know letting a repeat happen now would be more inappropriate than the first.

Putting her glass aside again, Grace took her feet off the couch and sat up to make some space between them. Still, she couldn't help but continue to look over at him.

Knowing he'd gone too far with his words, Oliver let out a long breath. "We have to say goodnight now, don't we?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I apologize."

Turning to him, she said, "You don't need to. It needed to come up sooner or later."

"Please don't think I offered the wine to put you at any kind of disadvantage. I didn't suspect we'd finish a bottle and then some."

"I don't think that for a minute," she said, reaching out to touch his arm. "I'd rather know you think such nice things about me than question whether or not you do or don't."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Moving his hand to catch hers, he then brought it to his lips. "Another reason you're wonderful."

Grace smiled, taking his words from that night. "It's the company."

Letting her go, he said, "Go on."

Grace stood. "Thank you for a lovely evening."

"Thank you as well."

She made it to the door which they'd kept closed and put her hand on the knob. She froze there, not wanting to admit this night with him outside of work was coming to an end. Moreover, she knew the sooner she fell asleep the sooner she would be faced with whatever awaited her tomorrow. She knew he was watching her, waiting to find out why she was still here. A few more seconds passed before she turned around again.

"Is something the matter?" Oliver questioned.

"No…"

"What is it then?"

Cautiously walking back over to the sofa, she sat on the arm and looked down at him. Lightly bringing her fingers to his cheek, she traced a line from here to his jaw and back again. Knowing she couldn't let her apprehensions keep her back now, she leaned down and kissed him, pulling back before he had a chance to respond.

She stood again. Oliver caught her hips, hoping she would decide to stay a moment longer. She only gave his hands a pat before stepping away and out of reach. Bidding him goodnight and opening the door, she started to leave but stopped when he spoke.

"Add that to your list."

"Add what?"

With a grin, he answered, "You're a tease."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was never-ending stress for Grace in New York as well as for Oliver in Washington. The only thing getting Grace through it all was knowing that Annie was away from the mayhem. There was no reason for her to witness the deceit. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Hundreds of people showed up, not one of them Annie's parents.

By afternoon she couldn't bear the crowd any longer. She sent a telegram to Oliver in Washington asking him to come home. Once it was sent, she realized there was nothing he could do by the time he would get home, but if nothing else, she needed his emotional support.

Having to tell Annie her parents weren't found broke Grace's heart. Part of her was relieved when Oliver asked her and Drake to leave the room. However, she couldn't find it in herself to go far and ended up listening in through one of the doors. When Oliver called her back into the room the thought crossed her mind that she'd given herself away by how quickly she responded. Those thoughts soon left when all of a sudden he waltzed her around the room.

Realizing his actions – and realizing her instant approval – they pulled away from each other in a panic. Had it not been for their lowered inhibitions the night before they might not have panicked. Recovering quickly, Oliver told Grace to start preparing for a celebration. Overjoyed by the fact Annie was going to be adopted after all, she ran off to tell the rest of the staff and change for the party, toppling over a tray of glasses in the process…

Called again, she reappeared in the office, this time in a teal gown. This caught Oliver's eye immediately. It became clear they weren't going to be able to keep their interests at bay for much longer. And as long as Annie would be staying there wouldn't be any need. A change would already be in motion. They might as well adjust to two things at once. At the party, they danced without question, happy for the delightful turn this otherwise awful day took. Granted, for Annie, it was bittersweet, but even she had a wide smile on her face. That is until Mr. and Mrs. Mudge showed up. Their visit hadn't been long but it ended with Annie running from the room screaming leaving tears in the eyes of the entire household.

Grace knew something was off. What exactly that was she didn't know. Her worry surrounded Mr. Mudge. That much was certain. Sharing her concerns with Oliver, he sprang into action. This left her alone for most of the night, making some calls of her own in another room. Oliver came and found her at one point.

"Any luck?" she asked as soon as she saw him.

"Yes and no. The FBI is sending something over as we speak regarding the identities of Annie's parents. Those people we met are not them."

"Who are they?"

"That's what we don't know. They're still searching."

"Thank goodness we found that much out before morning. We have to keep Annie far away from them."

"Do you think she's in any danger?"

"I don't know… I'm sure all they're after is the money."

"I feel guilty for how relieved I am."

"Me, too, if I'm being honest," she said.

"I know I'll never be her first choice. And as of right now I don't know whether her real parents are dead or alive. But I'm grateful she'll be here at least a little while longer."

"She will always love her parents… that doesn't mean she can't love you as well."

"I know."

"There's still a couple hours until sunrise," Grace said, running her hand down his arm. "Why don't you go lay down?"

Oliver shook his head. "I need to be awake for the telephone. I'll be okay."

"Don't be stubborn. There are chairs in the office. You won't miss the phone when it rings."

"What about you? You haven't rested, either."

"I might go lay down after I peek in on Annie. Come find me if you hear anything?"

"Certainly."

And he stayed true to his word. A little over an hour later he received the word he was waiting for. When going to find Grace, he was surprised to stumble across both her and Annie in the foyer. Here, he and the President told them the truth. Oliver was glad to have Grace at his side as President Roosevelt broke the news to Annie of her parents' deaths. This came as more of a surprise to Annie than to Grace. Even so, Annie was able to admit a part of her had already come to this conclusion long ago. After a final moment of tears, attention went forward to the immediate problem. Who are Ralph and Shirley Mudge?

Tracing the knowledge of the locket back to Miss Hannigan, they knew enough to keep her occupied at the party until they could question her. Fortunately, a telegram from the FBI came sooner telling them everything they needed to know. In no time, Miss Hannigan, Rooster Hannigan, and Lily St. Regis were cuffed and on their way to jail.

With the mysteries settled and the hope for the future renewed, Oliver reached a hand out to Grace. This new life included her and he didn't want to keep it a secret from anyone. With all the joy filling the room, seeing Annie reunited with Sandy (and Molly, too), Grace and Oliver couldn't help but steal a kiss, excited for their life together to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to write some sort of epilogue at some point but for now I'm going to end the story here as this is where the show ends. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
